


Кот

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: Возвращаясь домой на площадь Гриммо, Гарри Поттер находит бродячего кота, которому явно нужна помощь. Вот только найдётся ли тот, кто поможет самому Гарри?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Кот

Кот был абсолютно чёрным. Только на шее спереди тонкая грязно-рыжая полоска – будто потемневшая золотая цепочка, едва заметная в густоте блестящей шерсти. Если бы даже захотел, Гарри не смог бы пройти мимо: кот притаился у входной двери в дом на площади Гриммо, прижавшись всем телом к верхней ступеньке, не существующей для спешащих по своим делам прохожих, словно мог видеть её, словно цеплялся за её каменную надежность, как за последнюю соломинку. Юноша замер, недоумённо глядя на кота. Кот настороженно посмотрел на него в ответ.

– Ты что, можешь видеть мой дом? – сам не зная зачем, уточнил Гарри. Он же не ждал, что неразумное животное способно ему ответить, в самом деле? Кот закатил глаза и поморщился. Ну, по крайней мере, Поттеру показалось именно так. Хотя с первого взгляда было понятно, что странная эмоция, абсолютно не положенная кошачьей лохматой мордочке, является скорее следствием крайнего истощения или испытываемой боли, нежели реакцией на неуместный вопрос. – Ты голоден, наверное? – Гарри не до конца понимал, зачем продолжает говорить с котом. Нужно было либо пройти мимо и забыть, либо занести в дом и накормить как следует, а потом, возможно, отыскать бедняге любящих хозяев.

Кот попятился. _Сейчас сбежит_ , – подумал Гарри, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки, но кот только прижал уши и встопорщил усы. 

– Ну и что с тобой делать? – Поттер протянул руку, и шерсть на загривке кота поднялась дыбом. – Глупый, не бойся. Я же помочь хочу, – юноша замер с вытянутой рукой и стал ждать. Кот не шевелился. Время будто бы замедлило свой ход. Сидя в неудобной позе, Гарри думал о том, что если кот видит это крыльцо и эту дверь, то, наверное, не может быть простым маггловским котом, пострадавшим от стаи бродячих собак, что, наверное, это питомец какого-нибудь маленького волшебника или ведьмы, потерявшийся в большом Лондоне. Может, он и в самом деле способен понимать человеческую речь? – Пойдёшь со мной? – шепнул он, боясь спугнуть. – Кошачьей еды у меня нет, но молоко найдётся и паштет есть рыбный. А ещё большой камин и мягкая диванная подушка. Выспишься в тепле. А завтра мы подумаем, что с тобой делать. 

Кот не шелохнулся, но и бояться так сильно, похоже, перестал. Гарри вытащил палочку и, едва шевельнув губами, открыл входную дверь. Кот встал и спокойно зашёл внутрь, словно к себе домой, будто бы только и ждал приглашения.

***

Назавтра кот никуда не делся. Как и послезавтра и на следующий день. При ближайшем рассмотрении кот оказался худым, покрытым старыми шрамами и склонным к перепадам настроения. Вот он спокойно лежит, развалившись на старом пледе, а десять секунд спустя, потревоженный громким звуком, шипит, брызгая слюной и выгибая спину. 

Гермиона не думает, что кот волшебный, и считает, что Гарри стоит отнести его в приют, где ему помогут и, при удачном исходе, найдут хороший дом. Но Гарри не очень верит в «удачные исходы» и просто не может найти в себе силы это сделать, хотя понимает, что подруга права: он целыми днями пропадает на учёбе и пары-тройки часов, что он проводит дома по вечерам, элементарно недостаточно, чтобы сделать жизнь израненного и оттого строптивого животного приятной. Впрочем, он уже не раз предлагал коту уйти, оставляя входную дверь приоткрытой, не желая запирать вольного бродягу в четырех стенах против его желания. Кот подходил к двери, нюхал воздух, становящийся с каждый днем всё холоднее и холоднее, а потом смешно морщил нос и шёл спать на диван.

Дорогой, купленный в лучшем зоомагазине Лондона, корм кот есть отказался наотрез, предпочитая ему паштет и мясные фрикадельки. Кошачьим лотком тоже не заинтересовался, в одно мгновение освоив унитаз и даже научившись смывать за собой. А еще поначалу он категорически не признавал в Гарри хозяина, не откликался на его зов и не ложился с ним в постель, как, по словам разбирающейся в кошках Гермионы, делают все нормальные хвостатые. Но иногда, когда Гарри садился с учебником на облюбованный котом диван в гостиной, его лохматый сожитель осторожно ложился рядом, поджав под себя все четыре лапы и тихо пел свою кошачью песню, позволяя юноше рассеянно почесывать мохнатую спинку, и в эти редкие моменты Гарри вдруг со всей остротой понимал, что никогда и никому его не отдаст.

***

Имени у кота не было. Гарри и сам не знал, как так вышло. Просто не было и всё. Не сложилось.

– Кот, ты где? – крикнул Поттер, не особо надеясь на то, что последует хоть какая-то реакция, но, вопреки ожиданиям, его хвостатый друг, лениво потянувшись, вышел на зов хозяина из библиотеки. Сковырнув с ног ботинки, Гарри устало опустился на диван в гостиной, радуясь, что Кричер не забыл разжечь к его приходу камин, и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. – Посиди со мной, а. 

Кот не сдвинулся с места, только посмотрел на посмевшего обратиться к нему человека как-то странно. Скептически и насмешливо, сказал бы Гарри, но уж сильно эти слова не вязались в его голове с обычным домашним питомцем. Впрочем, это было не так уж важно, он всё равно был рад, что есть кому пожаловаться на тяжёлый день. Может, именно за этим одинокие люди заводят котов?

– Устал я чертовски, – зевнул Гарри, – а мне ещё столько всего перелопатить надо к завтрашнему экзамену по теории древних зелий. Что б я в них понимал, если честно! Ну скажи, вот зачем современному аврору знать теорию действия зелий, в последний раз применявшихся пару столетий назад? – кот, разумеется, промолчал, и Поттер махнул рукой. – Хорошо ещё, что моем распоряжении вся библиотека Блэков, наши-то в министерской готовятся – точно ночевать там останутся.

– Ужин подать, хозяин?

Кричер возник на пороге так неожиданно, что кот, распушив хвост, метнулся в сторону. Гарри временами тоже хотелось вот так метнуться и распушить, вот только человеческая гордость не позволяла, да и хвоста в наличии не было. 

– Нет, я поел в столовке, – отмахнулся он, и, не обращая ровным счётом никакого внимания на ворчание старого эльфа о поганой еде, которой наверняка травят в министерской столовой его хозяина, вытянул из внутреннего кармана мантии сложенный вчетверо пергамент.

Кричер неодобрительно посмотрел на кота и низко поклонился, бормоча себе в колени: 

– Выгнал бы эту грязную тварь из дома, пока хозяина нет, да хозяин меня следом выгонит. Мерзкая тварь, странная…

– Кричер!

Домовик бросил на кота последний недовольный взгляд и со звучным хлопком исчез.

– И чем ты его так прогневал? – рассмеялся Гарри. Развернув пергамент, он быстро проглядел список рекомендуемых к изучению составов и застонал: – Это же кошмар какой-то. Ну, допустим, о зелье Мопсуса и противодраконьей сыворотке нам на лекциях рассказывали, а про напиток живой смерти я ещё с уроков Снейпа помню, но остальные… – он тоскливо посмотрел на кота, неожиданно внимательно слушающего его из-под журнального столика. – Вот что такое пунш Рутти-Левитта, а? Или красномайская настойка? А тут еще с пять десятков таких названий…

Прикрыв глаза, Гарри обессиленно откинулся на спинку дивана и лениво думал о том, что недурно было бы посоветоваться с Гермионой, но подруга бродит сейчас где-то в далеких лесах Амазонии, собирая редкие травы для университетского исследовательского проекта. И чего он раньше этот список не просмотрел? 

Размышления о зельях вновь обратили его мысли к теме Снейпа. В последнее время он думал о нём непозволительно часто. Вредный школьный профессор, а ныне прославленный герой войны, вот уже более полугода числился пропавшим без вести. Впрочем, количество его крови на полу хижины вполне достоверно указывало на то, что профессор остаться в живых просто не мог. Гарри и сам был тому свидетелем, но всё равно часто фантазировал о том, что Снейп каким-нибудь чудесным образом оказался готов к тому, что планировал для него Волдеморт, каким-то образом сумел обмануть не только Лорда, но и самого Поттера, находившегося совсем рядом, а теперь зализывает раны где-нибудь в укромном месте, чтобы вскоре вернуться в магический мир и принять, наконец, причитающиеся ему почести. 

Гарри беззвучно рассмеялся направлению, которое приняли его мысли. Ну какие почести, к чёрту? Самому-то ему они нужны? Нет. А профессору и тем паче. Просто ему нравилось думать, что Снейп в порядке, что он отдыхает где-то далеко-далеко от всего этого дерьма, что и он может хоть немного побыть счастливым. И что они когда-нибудь встретятся. Когда-нибудь, когда Гарри станет взрослым и серьёзным, когда коленки у него уже не будут подгибаться под гневным взглядом профессора, когда от выплюнутого с презрением «Поттер» его перестанет душить слепая ярость. И тогда они поговорят. И Гарри скажет, как он виноват, как ошибался, что чувствует теперь.

Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Гарри не сразу понял, _что_ коснулось его ладони, в которой по-прежнему был зажат лист пергамента со списком древних зелий. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он отдёрнул руку и тут же расслабился. Это был кот.

Отойдя, очевидно, от неприятной встречи с Кричером, кот успокоился и заинтересовался шуршащим листочком в руках человека. Коснувшись его края чёрной лапой, он слегка подвыпустил когти, чтобы уцепиться, и потянул пергамент на себя.

– Только не порви, – улыбнулся Гарри и отпустил список. Кот стал читать. Ну, то есть именно так это выглядело со стороны, а на самом деле просто подтянул ближе и замер, уставившись в одну точку. Выглядело это презабавно. – Ну что, можешь что-нибудь посоветовать? – Поттер весело хмыкнул. С котом было хорошо и очень спокойно. Он опустил руку на его гладкую спину и вплёл пальцы в густую шерсть, наслаждаясь теплом горячего кошачьего тельца. 

Но счастье продлилось недолго. Дёрнув хвостом, кот стряхнул с себя ласкающую ладонь, закусил угол пергамента, спрыгнул с дивана и умчался в сторону библиотеки, унося в зубах бесценный список.

– Стой, – Гарри подорвался с дивана и охнул, разминая затёкшую ногу. – Кот, стой! Это не игрушка! – но кота уже и след простыл. 

Войдя в библиотеку, Поттер на мгновение застыл от изумления. Кот стоял на краю третьей слева полки, сплошь заставленной древними покрытыми слоем пыли фолиантами и лапой пытался вытащить с полки один из них. Прокушенный с угла пергамент сиротливо лежал на полу у книжных стеллажей. Не до конца веря в происходящее, Гарри, словно во сне, подошёл к полкам и вытащил заинтересовавшую кота книгу. «Теория сложносоставных зелий. XVII-XVIII века» – значилось на её видавшей виды обложке. С ума сойти. Дрожащей рукой раскрывая фолиант на странице с оглавлением, Гарри уже знал, что он там увидит. Так оно и было. В длинном перечне числились и пунш Рутти-Левитта, и красномайская настойка, и все остальные древние составы, о действии которых он должен был знать к завтрашнему утру. В такие случайности он не верил.

– Кто ты? – тихо обратился Гарри к коту, но кот уже потерял к книгам всякий интерес и, легко спрыгнув со стеллажа, приготовился вздремнуть на старой софе, притулившейся в углу просторной библиотеки. Встряхнув головой, Гарри опустился рядом и открыл книгу. Он подумает об этом завтра – сегодня ему действительно не стоит отвлекаться от подготовки к экзамену. 

***

В течение следующих пары недель Гарри перепробовал на коте все известные ему заклинания для отмены чар, возврата исходного облика и даже сверился с Реестром зарегистрированных, нелегальных и предполагаемых анимагов. Ничего. Впрочем, кот тоже с тех пор не делал ничего такого, что могло бы выдать в нём существо, наделённое человеческим разумом. Только смотрел по обыкновению насмешливо и скептически, когда Гарри раз за разом тыкал в его направлении палочкой, бормоча сложные магические формулы, а потом шёл на кухню и ждал около своей миски, когда неудачливый разоблачитель наконец положит ему любимого рыбного паштета. Вскоре Гарри сдался и, за неимением ничего другого, решил считать инцидент с библиотекой случайностью. 

Изменилось только одно – у кота появилось имя. Снейп. Сначала Гарри произносил его только про себя, размышляя о питомце и мысленно пробуя на вкус, но однажды, задумавшись и привычно почёсывая лохматый загривок, обратился так коту. Реакция была странная. Кот словно бы окаменел под мягкой шкуркой, а потом очень медленно поднял голову, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза человека.

– Не нравится, что ли? – рассмеялся Гарри. – Ну а как прикажешь называть носатого чёрного кота, куда лучше меня разбирающегося в теории древних зелий? – кот вдруг расслабился и тихо заурчал. – То-то же. Спи, Снейп, ужинать ещё рано. 

***

Откупорив бутылку огневиски, Гарри в который раз мысленно пожалел, что отказался отправиться вместе с Роном и Гермионой на маггловский курорт кататься на горных лыжах. Ну и что, что не умеет? Рон вот тоже не умеет, но его же это не остановило. Впрочем, шанса отказаться невеста ему не оставила. Как бы то ни было, теперь он сидит в одиночестве в своей берлоге и не знает, чем себя развлечь. Однокурсники после успешной сдачи экзаменов и бурного празднования по этому поводу разъехались по домам, чтобы провести зимние каникулы со своими семьями, а у Поттера никого нет. Только старый мрачный дом, увешенный безумными от долгого одиночества портретами, чокнутый эльф и кот (возможно тоже чокнутый). С портретом бокальчик не выпьешь, как, впрочем, и с Кричером – Гарри даже представить себе боялся, как далеко может уехать и без того дырявая крыша домовика, если плеснуть тому огневиски. 

– Будешь? – в шутку обратился к дремлющему у него под боком коту Гарри и протянул бокал. Снейп приподнялся на передних лапах, зевнул и вытянул длинную мордочку, принюхиваясь и шевеля усами. А потом осторожно лизнул край бокала с повисшей на нём маслянистой капелькой и зажмурился от удовольствия. Гарри незамедлительно отдёрнул руку. – Ох, ты. Не ожидал, что ты не только бродяга, но и алкоголик. Сдуреть с тобой можно, честное слово.

С того дня это стало своеобразной традицией. В те редкие вечера, когда Гарри позволял себе бокальчик-другой крепкого напитка, Снейп всегда располагался рядом, нежась в сухом тепле разожжённого камина, и составлял ему компанию. Нет, разумеется, Поттер не поил кота алкоголем, но давал понюхать, улыбался тому, как потешно шевелятся его чёрные усы, как довольно морщится влажный нос, и чувствовал себя почти счастливым и куда менее одиноким. 

***

Весна уже почти вступила в свои права. Воздух пах сыростью старых стен и дешёвым кофе. Очки безнадёжно запотели, и Гарри, не рискнув доставать палочку в маггловской части города, протёр стёкла рукавом куртки – стало только хуже, и он махнул рукой. Всё равно здесь не на что смотреть, к тому же почти стемнело. Дин бессовестно опаздывал, и промёрзший до костей Поттер был уже готов плюнуть на то, что обещал старому другу, а ныне однокурснику пару книг из блэковской библиотеки, и уйти отсюда к чертям собачьим, но не успел. Рядом с ним с визгом затормозил потрепанный автомобиль, открылась дверца, и его рывком втащили внутрь. Секунду спустя автомобиль с пробуксовкой сорвался с места и умчался прочь, а Гарри в висок уперлось что-то твёрдое и холодное. 

– Не двигайся. Не поворачивай головы. Быстро доставай деньги, кредитку, документы и всё, что у тебя там есть ценного, и сохранишь жизнь.

Краем глаза Гарри видел, что на похитителе была надета чёрная маска, от него явственно тянуло дешёвым алкоголем, а твёрдое и холодное у виска, без всякого сомнения, должно было быть дулом пистолета – в детстве Гарри видел такие нападения в маггловских фильмах, которые любили по вечерам смотреть Дурсли. Поттера на киносеанс, конечно, никто не приглашал, но временами ему удавалось притаиться в коридоре у входа в гостиную и никем незамеченным посмотреть фильм. 

В таких случаях сопротивление лучше не оказывать, насколько он знал. Вот только никаких ценных с точки зрения маггла вещей у него с собой не было, а волшебная палочка мало походила на оружие, так что, быть может, он сумеет…

Отрывисто кивнув, Гарри полез в боковой карман куртки и вытащил оттуда горстку сиклей и кнатов, надеясь на какое-то время отвлечь этим головорезов. Грабитель молниеносно сцапал их и грязно выругался. 

– Что это за дерьмо, мальчишка?

– Это старинные монеты, – Гарри старался сохранять спокойствие, – они ценные, отлиты из серебра и бронзы.

– И каким образом я на них должен купить дурь, идиот? Гони фунты! Живее!

– Сейчас, они во внутреннем кармане, – он медленно поднёс руку к вороту куртки, намереваясь быстро вытащить палочку и оглушить сначала того, что с оружием, а затем и водителя, но сделать этого не успел – машина резко свернула в проулок, его качнуло, и локтем он случайно стукнул похитителя, едва не выбив у того из рук пистолет. Последовала громкая брань, а затем резкий удар в лицо чем-то металлическим. Перед глазами полыхнуло красным, затем мир свернулся до одной пульсирующей точки на периферии поля зрения и померк…

… пришёл в себя Поттер в той же подворотне. Сколько времени прошло, он совершенно не представлял. Болел правый висок и скула, ног и рук он практически не чувствовал – на улице заметно похолодало, а глубокая лужа, в которой он себя обнаружил, тепла определённо не добавляла. 

Осознание произошедшего накатило в одно мгновение. Кое-как поднявшись на четвереньки, он сумел запустить руку во внутренний карман и похолодел от ужаса: волшебной палочки не было. Голова закружилась, и он снова растянулся на потрескавшемся от времени асфальте, оцарапав при падении ещё и подбородок. Острая боль на мгновение отрезвила, и в тусклом свете одинокого, едва живого фонаря он с облегчением разглядел наполированную рукоятку своей палочки. Дотянувшись, он сжал её в ладони и разочарованно выдохнул: палочка была сломана пополам. Головокружение усилилось, и Гарри устав бороться с подкатывающим приступом тошноты без сил опустился обратно в лужу. Как теперь отсюда выбираться? Дома, наверное, тепло трещит камин, Кричер сделал ему на ужин любимые сандвичи, а кот мирно дремлет на диване в гостиной, дожидаясь хозяина. Гарри не представлял, насколько сильно он ранен, но понимал, что если отрубится в этой подворотне в ледяной воде, то может никогда и не проснуться. Мысль о коте почему-то добавила сил, и он со стоном поднялся. Нужно для начала выбраться хотя бы на освещённую улицу. 

***

Домой он добрался только к утру. С трудом открыв входную дверь, он ввалился в прихожую и опустился на пол, не в состоянии доползти даже до дивана в гостиной. Пару минут спустя к нему лениво вышел кот, и замер, ошалело глядя на распластавшегося на тёмном паркете хозяина. Ещё секунда, и кот пулей сорвался с места, умчавшись в сторону кладовки, где имел обыкновение проводить свободное время Кричер. 

Как его хвостатый друг сумел убедить домовика, что тому стоит последовать за ним, Поттер до конца не понял, но совсем скоро эльф левитировал его на диван, укрыл пледом и отправился на кухню заваривать лечебный чай «по рецепту старой хозяйки». Снейп аккуратно пристроился под боком у Гарри и урчал, как заправский трактор, явно надеясь хоть чем-то помочь пострадавшему человеку. 

***

На следующий день стало только хуже. У Гарри был сильный жар, мутило, и раскалывалась голова, что только усугублялось душившим его время от времени сухим кашлем. Лучше бы обратиться в Мунго, конечно, но стоило представить, как он объясняет колдомедикам, что будущий великий аврор Поттер получил все эти травмы от рук маггловских грабителей, и эта мысль сразу же улетучивалась.

Кот находился около него неотлучно – кажется, даже не ел и не ходил в туалет, хотя наверняка Гарри утверждать не мог, то и дело забываясь беспокойным болезненным сном. Просыпаясь от нового приступа кашля, он обнаруживал устремлённый на себя глубоко встревоженный взгляд кота, и сердце его сжималось. Бедняга. Он, наверное, когда-то потерял одного хозяина и теперь отчаянно боится лишиться второго. 

***

На второй день Гарри проснулся в тусклом свете утренней зари, привычно прокашлялся, поморщившись от боли в груди, и попытался сфокусировать зрение. Вышло не очень. Во-первых, на нём не было очков, а, во-вторых, он явно мучился последствиями сотрясения мозга и страдал от сопутствующего сильному жару помутнения сознания. Тихо застонав, он протянул руку, пытаясь погладить кота, но под боком, где хвостатый провёл последние два дня, было пусто, и только слабое тепло, исходящее от этого места на пледе, свидетельствовало о том, что кот совсем недавно был на своём посту. Ну, должен же он когда-то есть, в конце концов? Отсутствие кота рядом, тем не менее, отчего-то очень огорчило.

С трудом приподнявшись, Гарри попытался оглядеться. Мутные силуэты окружающих предметов медленно складывались в знакомые очертания, и он понял, что находится не в гостиной, а в собственной кровати. Как Кричер переносил его сюда, он не помнил. Пошарив рукой по прикроватной тумбочке в надежде нащупать очки, он вздохнул. Очков там не было – видимо, он их лишился в ходе нападения – зато стояла какая-то незнакомая склянка. Осторожно сжав её в ладони, Гарри поднёс флакон к самому носу и принюхался. Пахло мятой и жгучим перцем – точно как зелье, каким мадам Помфри поила в больничном крыле простывших студентов. Гарри слишком хорошо помнил этот запах, чтобы сомневаться дольше, чем пару секунд. Не заморачиваясь размышлениями о том, где его старый эльф сумел раздобыть это лекарство, он одним глотком опустошил флакон и вымотанный кратковременной активностью, откинулся на подушку. По телу незамедлительно начало растекаться блаженное тепло, и Поттер снова уснул. 

***

Судя по положению мутного солнца над горизонтом, проснулся Гарри только к обеду. Чувствовал он себя значительно лучше. Голова всё ещё болела, и висок саднило, но жар явно спал, а кашель стал влажным и почти не доставлял неудобств. Рассеянно пошарив рукой по пледу, он вновь с недоумением не обнаружил в кровати кота, и только потом вспомнил, что до вчерашнего дня Снейп никогда не ложился в его постель, соглашаясь разделить только диван в гостиной. Очевидно, сообразив, что хозяину легче, он просто-напросто вернулся к старым привычкам. 

В животе заурчало от голода, и только тогда Гарри вдруг задумался о том, кормил ли чокнутый эльф кота хоть раз за эти два дня. Раньше Кричер наотрез отказывался выполнять эту функцию, непонятно по какой причине испытывая к коту глубокое недоверие. 

– Крич-x… – попытался позвать Поттер и вновь зашелся в приступе кашля. Чёрт знает что! Придётся вставать. Вдруг Снейпа и впрямь два с лишним дня не кормили? В любом случае, надо с кем-то связаться, чтобы раздобыть очки и попытаться найти сломанной палочке хотя бы временную замену. А то так и самому загнуться недолго. Вздохнув, Гарри приподнялся на локтях и застонал от сильной боли в боку. Это что, у него ещё и рёбра сломаны?

– Лежите, Поттер, вставать вам сейчас не стоит.

Звук до боли знакомого властного голоса вспорол реальность, словно остро заточенный клинок – тонкий хлопок. Он галлюцинирует? Ничем иным это объяснить было нельзя. 

Забыв про головокружение, Гарри резво сел в кровати и, подслеповато прищурившись, огляделся. Сердце отчаянно заколотилось в горле. Всё-таки галлюцинирует, иначе как это вообще?

В стоящем почти у самой входной двери потёртом кресле сидел профессор Снейп. Собственной персоной. Разве что вместо привычной плотной чёрной мантии на нём была домашняя одежда Сириуса, которую у Гарри рука никак не поднимались выбросить. И это деталь делала происходящее реальным. Даже воспалённый жаром мозг не способен такое выдумать, правда же? 

Сказать Гарри ничего не мог. Просто сидел и смотрел, приоткрыв рот, и выглядел, наверное, при этом безумно глупо. Отросшие волосы профессора были отброшены за плечи, ворот халата запахнут неплотно, открывая обзору участок безволосой груди и бледную шею, пересечённую страшным, грубо сросшимся тёмно-бордовым шрамом. По форме и положению – точно таким, каким была рыжая полоска на шее его кота. Снейпа. В голове калейдоскопом пронеслись события последнего года. И появление кота на пороге невидимого никому дома, и переменчивый поначалу характер, и недоверие Кричера, и случай этот с книгой по зельям. Всё сходилось. 

То, что охватило сейчас Гарри, даже ужасом было назвать сложно. Для того, что он сейчас чувствовал, в английском языке и слова-то нет. Это его он целый год чесал за ушком? Его ласково гладил по гладкой спине, с наслаждением зарываясь пальцами в густую шерсть, ему давать нюхать виски и покупал самый лучший рыбный паштет в городе? О, боги…

– Не знаю, насколько вам это поможет, Поттер, но я не совсем ясно помню прошедший год. Только в общих чертах. В связи с полученной травмой, принятие анимагической формы прошло не по правилам, и мой интеллект, безусловно, пострадал, наделив меня б _о_ льшим количеством животных качеств, чем это обычно происходит.

Голос профессора теперь звучал не властно, а глухо и отстранённо, и Гарри вдруг с полной ясностью осознал, что если он немедленно не подберёт челюсть с пола и не прекратит пучить глаза, то Снейп сорвётся с места секунд через десять и прямо в халате Сириуса убежит из этого дома навсегда. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как убегал от него в первые дни их знакомства потревоженный кот. Снейп. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, не обращая внимания на тянущую боль в грудной клетке, и медленно выдохнул. Надо что-то сказать. Что-то нейтральное. Мерлин, он никогда не был специалистом в светских разговорах.

– А как… как вы смогли сварить перечное зелье?

Удивлённый то ли неожиданным вопросом, то ли ожиданной нелепостью этого вопроса, Снейп заломил бровь.

– Без палочки, я имею в виду. У вас-то её точно нет, а моя сломалась.

Губы Снейпа дрогнули. Уж не улыбку ли он пытается сдержать сейчас? Поднявшись, профессор вытащил из кармана халата палочку Гарри, перемотанную посередине волшебным скотчем, и осторожно положил её на тумбочку.

– Возвращаю. Работает она безнадёжно плохо, но для приготовления перечного зелья много и не требуется – вот для того, чтобы справиться с последствиями сотрясения мозга, мне понадобиться что-то посерьёзнее. Вы сможете достать нам палочки, мистер Поттер? Я пока не готов демонстрировать себя миру.

***

**POV Гарри**

Два года и, по ощущениям, целую жизнь спустя, я сидел на диване в гостиной старого дома на площади Гриммо, расслабленно привалившись к плечу читающего утреннюю газету Снейпа, и лениво размышлял о том, на что могла быть похожа моя жизнь, если бы я в тот прохладный августовский вечер не подобрал на своём пороге тощего чёрного кота с грязно-рыжей полоской на шее. На самом деле, ничего хорошего я в этой альтернативной жизни для себя не видел.

В тот день, когда Северус снова стал человеком, мы проговорили полночи. Страшно смущаясь, я рассказал ему о том, как попал в лапы грабителей, но он не насмехался над моей глупостью и даже не подтрунивал. Он смотрел на меня глубоко встревоженным взглядом кота, и моё сердце сжималось. Оправится ли он когда-нибудь до конца?

А потом Северус поведал мне свою историю. Как самостоятельно учился анимагии, полагая, что анимагическая форма, окажись подходящей, могла помочь ему спастись от ожидаемой атаки Тёмного лорда; как долго, слишком долго, ждал, когда я уйду из Визжащей хижины; как парализованный ядом Нагини всё же сумел превратиться в кота, полагая, что коты быстрее восстанавливаются, но не смог нормально завершить последний этап трансформации, а потому пару месяцев бродил неизвестно где в кошачьем облике, почти не осознавая, что он человек. И как в итоге лапы сами вынесли его на площадь Гриммо, и стены старого дома, словно крестик, поставленный на запястье, начали оживлять его память. Он клянётся, что не знал, что я теперь живу здесь, и думал просто отлежаться в тепле и сухости, если чары пустят его внутрь, но я в это не верю. Чары ведь не пустили, а он ждал. Кого, если не меня?

Память почти полностью вернулась к нему на Рождество, но яд Нагини воздействовал на магические способности, и он не мог восстановить облик человека, как ни пытался, и только моё ранение и иррациональный кошачий страх, что моя упёртость и неспособность свихнувшегося домовика позаботиться о своём хозяине сведут меня в могилу, завершили процесс трансформации. Той ночью я задыхался во сне, а Северус, склеив палочку, неловкими руками, за год привыкшими служить кошачьими лапками, варил перечное зелье в старой лаборатории в подвале – единственное, что он рискнул сварить в таком состоянии. 

Северус перевернул газетный лист, отвлекая меня от раздумий.

– А знаешь, я скучаю, – тихо шепнул я.

– По чему? – рассеянно переспросил Снейп, не отрываясь от статьи.

– Не «по чему», а «по кому», – я улыбался, зная, что он прекрасно меня понимает – просто не хочет сдаваться раньше времени. 

– Нет, Поттер, – нахмурился Снейп, и я улыбнулся ещё шире. – Нет, я серьёзно тебе говорю.

– Ну, пожалуйста, Северус, – я попытался состроить грустную мину, но, по-моему, вышло плохо. – Я не буду смотреть.

Демонстративно отвернувшись, я вгляделся в языки пламени, весело пляшущие в камине. Этот похож на лебедя, а вот этот на саламандру. Смотреть на огонь - это почти как разглядывать форму облаков, пытаясь различить в них силуэты причудливых животных. Воздух рядом неуловимо колыхнулся, и от всплеска магии закололо кожу. Я улыбнулся снова – так и знал, что он в конце концов сдастся, – а потом опустил руку на его гладкую спину и вплёл пальцы в густую шерсть, наслаждаясь теплом горячего кошачьего тельца.

_конец_


End file.
